


The Shadow of the Prophecy

by Falling_Over



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Over/pseuds/Falling_Over
Summary: Hey guys! I know that all my other fanfics have died, but this one will prevail! (Also I know this chapter is really short but I am at school so I won't have much time to update. See you next time meh skinnies.-Falling_Over





	The Shadow of the Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know that all my other fanfics have died, but this one will prevail! (Also I know this chapter is really short but I am at school so I won't have much time to update. See you next time meh skinnies.-Falling_Over

The Nifflers Spot was a cafe where Alexis Scamander, the great granddaughter of the famous Newt Scamander and his wife Tina worked. She was transfering from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts this year when she moved from New York to England. She was already 15, so she would be behind but she wasn't one to keep bad grades. She knew she would catch up. 

She worked as a cashier and waitress on different shifts so she got to meet many different people she probably thought went to Hogwarts. She served the pastries and the coffee the bakers made and someday was allowed in the kitchen to help bake them. Today wasn't one of those days.

Alexis heard the bell on the door ring. "Hello, welcome to The Nifflers Spot, how can I-" She paused as she turned and looked at the customer. The girl was  _beautiful_. Her curly brown hair wrapped around her face and her loose pink blouse fit her perfectly. Alexis felt her cheeks flush. She smiled as she collected herself. "How may I help you?"

The girl smiled back. "I'd like a cappuccino for here please." She placed her money on the table and went to sit down. 

 

As Alexis served the other customers their orders, she noticed the same girl staring at her. Her gaze was intense and intimidating. Alexis blushed and quickly looked away. She heard the girl giggle behind her. 

"Your cappuccino ma'am." Alexis said walking over to the table where the girl sat patiently. 

"Thank you," She said. "I don't believe I've seen you around before. Are you new here?"

Alexis nodded timidly. "U-um, yes I've just moved here from New York."

The girl smiled. "That's something you don't see everyday. May I ask your name?" 

"Alexis," She responded. "Alexis Scamander." 

The girl gawked at her. "You don't happen to be related to  _the_ Newt Scamander do you?"

Alexis smiled. She was warming up to this girl. "Yes. He's my great grandfather, actually."

"I've read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them about 3 times." She answered. 

Alexis simply nodded. "A fan?"  

"Yes. I love reading." 

"I do too."

"The girl looked at her watch. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm very sorry, it was great to meet you but I have a train to catch." She got up to leave. 

Alexis had forgotten.  _Oh shit,_ she thought.  _The train._ "Wait!" She called, then whispered to Hermione, "Platform nine and three quarters?"  

Hermione smirked. "Do you want me to wait for you?" 

Alexis sighed in content. "Yeah, I'd appreciate that."


End file.
